Sonny Without an Image
by elle.luna
Summary: I sigh. An image, huh? I just might give it a try. Channy.


**Sonny without an Image**

**Hey! I decided to write another Channy fic. The quote is from Camp Rock and I created a story based on it! Yay! But it's only a oneshot. Oh well! Hey, what's your favorite ice cream? I love Mint Chocolate Chip! Oh… I better let you read now…**

"_It's part of the rock star image."_

"_Keeping up an image can be tiring…"_

--Camp Rock

**Sonny's POV**

I kick back in my chair in front of my dressing room mirror. It's so awfully quiet without Tawni around, but I didn't say I didn't like it, did I?

I grin to myself, having the room to myself. But to be honest, there's not much to do in here. I wipe the smile off my face and make a pouty face in the mirror. Hahah, that looked funny! Before I knew it, I was trying out different expressions in the mirror when Chad – without knocking, of course – walked in.

I glare. "Chad, what do you want now?"

"I see you're very busy," He begins sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Answer the question or go, I have…things to do!" I said. He was really irritating me, the way he was sort of smirking and looking at me.

"Well, Mackenzie Falls ended their season early this time, to build more suspense. Mackenzie just broke Amanda's heart so he could get with Elizabeth—" He began again, but I cut him off.

"I don't care, Chad, so tell me what you want!" I snapped. I was upset because Chad had just lost the quiet atmosphere in here.

"Jeez, jeez, _somebody _a little bit grumpity," He said, grinning, then showed his fake-concern face. Chad had a lot of faces. Unfortunately, I was lucky enough to experience most of them.

I give up and ignore him. I plug in earphones into my ears and tune him out while I read a magazine.

"Hey look, that's me!" Chad says. His voice reminded me of the sound of an excited little tween fan. I flip the page, slamming down the page with more force than necessary. _He's not there… He's not there… He's not there… I am all alone… _I assure myself. Sure enough, Mister Obnoxious-Head is still here, and now he swipes the magazine from my hands and is flipping through it for picture of him. I stand up and unplug my earplugs. I was fed up.

"Chad, what is _wrong _with you?! Why are you so obnoxious?!" I screamed at him, slapping the magazine from his hands and letting it fall to the floor. I look at him.

His face showed shock for a second, then he cooled it off and casually lay down on the couch. "Chill, Sonny," He says, "It's just a magazine."

"No, it's not _just _the magazine, it's everything! Especially your attitude! Seriously, what is _up _with your attitude?!" I exclaim, sitting down on a nearby chair, and waited for an answer.

"It's called an _image, _Sonny. You may be a star, but if you don't get an image, nobody will remember you in a few years," He said, calmly.

I thought about it. What have I done to make people remember me? What did people see me like? I thought about it. _I think… people see me as this new girl on that comedy show who's all nice and sweet and just like every unknown star. _Wow. Chad was right. I needed an image. Chad being _right? _That's a first.

Unable to think of any response, I said quietly, "Keeping up an image can be tiring."

Chad was about to respond when Tawni busted in. She wrinkled her nose when she was Chad on the couch. "What is Chad doing here?" She asked.

"Good question," I muttered.

"I was just leaving," Chad said. That was very out of character – Chad, being _right _about something, then _cooperative?_ Chad, proving my point, exited peacefully.

I watched Tawni pick the magazine off the floor. "Hey look, it's me! On the Top Ten Cutest Outfits in Hollywood!" She exclaims, and squeals.

"Am I in it?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. Tawni, reluctantly, skimmed the pages, but there was no "Sonny Monroe" anywhere.

I sigh. An image, huh? I just might give it a try.

**How was that for my first SWAC fic? Hopefully nothing was OOC.**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but do you think I should continue and make it a chapter story? Would you guys read it? Review, please! Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
